1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an air mattress with air pressure control.
2. Description of Related Art
Air mattresses are used with cots and beds to provide yieldable body support. The air mattresses are inflated with pumps, such as hand operated or bag pumps. Motor driven blowers and pumps have also been to supply air under pressure to air mattresses. The biasing or firmness characteristics of an air mattress is determined by the pressure of the air in the air mattresses. The air mattress firmness can be varied by supplying additional air or venting air from the air mattress. Control mechanisms have been used to adjust the inflation of the air mattress. Even better control mechanisms applied to the air mattresses are necessary when the air mattresses are designed for a patient who is confined on the air mattresses for an extended period of time.